A Danny Phantom and Kim Possible Crossover
by Penny Lu
Summary: Kim moves to Amity park when her mom loses her job. There she goes to college and gets an undercover mission... to capture Danny Phantom... This is my first fan fiction so it might not be to good. please tell me what you think and i do not own danny phantom or kim possible. Also really sorry if my chapters are very short I at least hope it is a good story.
1. All good things must come to an end

Right after graduation, and four years later than Phantom Planet should have been. Phantom Planet never happened; nothing in that episode happened. Danny Phantom is still a ghost crime fighter, and nobody - except Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and all the ghosts he has fought - knows his secret identity.

 **Prologue** **: All Good Things Must Come to an End.**

Kim came through the front door, closed it, and put her back against it.

" _Today was the best day ever,"_ she thought. _"I graduated high school; I saved the world from aliens; Bonnie got what she deserved and is going to summer school; I have Ron as my boyfriend; and Shego and Drakken have turned good."_ Kim sighed, " _I wish this day lasted longer."_

Kim let out a tremendous yawn, "well time for bed," and went upstairs. Not even changing into her PJs, she collapsed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Downstairs her parents were talking. "We have to tell her," her father said. "Kim has to face the truth sometime," her mother said sadly, "This move is the best thing we can do."


	2. Unexpected News

**Chapter 1: Unexpected News**

Kim's POV

Crash!

I suddenly awoke to see the Jim and Tim fly past my door riding on identical rockets wrecking everything in their path including taking my door off by its hinges.

"TWEEBS!"

I jumped to my feet and ran downstairs to get the most reliable tweeb rocket stopper - a frying pan. Then Jim came into the kitchen.

WHAM!

Jim's rocket crumbled and Jim fell on his face "HEY!"

"One tweeb down, one to go," I said. Tim flew into the kitchen.

WHAM!

His rocket split into two pieces beneath him "Ahh!" Tim screamed as he tumbled to the floor.

"Tweebs, you KNOW mom doesn't want you to fly rockets in the house!"

"But Mom gave us permission!" Jim fired.

"She did?!"

"...because of the move," Jim said annoyed.

"She didn't want the moving truck to explode with our rockets," Tim explained.

"What moving truck?"

The tweebs looked at each other "Mom didn't tell you?" they said in unison looking astonished.

"No. What are you talking about tweebs? We are NOT moving. Mom and Dad would have definitely told me by now."

"Nuh huh!" said Jim. "She wouldn't, since you were so happy about how great your life was," said Tim. "She didn't want to ruin it," said Jim. As always they finished each other's sentences - which really is obnoxious.

 _"Wait - did Tim say_ was _? What's going on?"_

I grabbed Tim by the collar "Spill.!" But before he did, Mom interrupted

"Jim, Tim what did I say about flying rockets indoors?" Mom called from the kitchen seeing all the damage.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim said nervously. "Hoo-sha!" Tim said in an equally nervous tone as he wiggled out of my grasp. They quickly picked up the remains of their rockets and dashed away. As they ran off I heard Tim say, "Saved by the Mom."

Mom walked into the room looking for the tweebs. "Kimmie, would you mind telling me where your brothers went?"

I ignored her. "What didn't you tell me?" I said angrily.

Mom looked crestfallen, "Come it's better if we discuss this in the living room."

Mom took my hands, "Well we're moving."

"Wait. What? The tweebs weren't joking?"

"They weren't sadly. I ... I ... lost my job and your father now needs to support our family himself, until I can find a job. We found this neighborhood where houses are affordable and where there is a partner space center to where your dad works now. It also has a hospital where I hope to get a job."

I sat there astonished in silence holding my head in absolute disbelief.

"You lost your job? And we're moving!" I was in total shock.

I ran to my room trying to wrap my head around all the stuff that had happened in the last fifteen minutes. I had woke up and had to stop a tweeb rocket attack, that was usual and annoying. But finding out we were moving? That was too much to bear. I felt broken. I was going to leave my hometown and all my friends. I knew going to college would probably do that anyway, but all my friends and I decided we'd go to the public college in the town over, Littleton Institute, so we'd all stay together.

I couldn't bear it, so I wept and prayed it was only a dream, but I had to face the harsh reality.

Wiping away the last of my tears, I emerged from my room and found mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"So," I tried to sound strong, "where are we moving to?"

"Amity Park"


	3. Goodbyes hurt

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes hurt**

 **A few days later**

Kim's POV

I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. I had avoided this for long enough. My family had already packed, got the moving trucks, found a little house in Amity Park, and sold our house so currently we were living at cousin Larry's house. I had said good bye to everyone else.

I needed to tell Ron. I knocked on the door wishing Ron wouldn't open up the door. Of course he answered.

"Kim! It's so good to see you I was just heading over to Bueno Nacho and I was going to invite you."

 _Guess it couldn't hurt. I'll break the news to him later._

"Well… okay" I said glad for an excuse not to tell him.

 **At Bueno Nacho a few minutes later**

"I'll have a naco Grande size with extra cheese" Ron ordered. "Yum nacos!" Rufus chattered with a rub of his stomach. Ron was about to get out the money when…

"It's on me. Here you go Ned" I paid for it.

 _It's the least I can do for Ron before the move._

Ron and Rufus didn't even notice how distracted I was. They were to busy digging into their naco.

Eventually Rufus noticed. Rufus saw how distant I was not even touching my salad just looking sadly out the window. He ran up Ron's arm and whispered into his ear. Ron's eyes grew big and he looked at me. "Kim you didn't even eat!" Rufus smacked his face with his paw.

I sighed. _Ron still so funny and immature even with his mystical monkey powers he's still the boy I meet years ago in Pre-K. How will he handle this news? Better get it over fast._

I took a deep breath "Ron I… I have to tell you something import-"

"You went on a diet, which requires you not to eat anything for a week, and you are starving?"

"NO!" I laughed even in this most serious time. I calmed down and Ron saw I was deathly serious his grin fell off his face and he looked really worried. "I'm… I'm moving"

"what?!" Ron practically screamed. "when?".

"today I didn't tell you sooner I was hoping my mom would find a job and we wouldn't have to move. No such luck. Ron I'll keep in touch. though we cant be a couple anymore." Tears came to my eyes " I'm breaking up with you long distance relationships never work." I ran gave him a hug "I love you" and fled Bueno Nacho tears flying behind me and Ron gaping through the door.

 _That was so much harder than I expected._

 **I am currently having a brain fart so can you please keep writing reviews with a few pointers? Your reviews inspire me to write more.**


	4. Bye School, Hi Vlad

**Happy Veterans' Day!**

 **Bye School, Hello Vlad:**

 **Break on kim's life as we move onto Danny's**

Danny's POV

I walked out of school with Sam and Tucker and the rest of the school celebrating the end of school finally.

"YES! School is finally over summer here we come!" Tucker pumped his fists in the air.

"Hurray for no school!" I said smiling.

 _"_ Agreed." Sam said "though I hate to say this but I'm actually going to miss this place" She said patting the old brick school house. Next year we were going to college.

"Yeah. We had some good memories here" tucker said

"truth be told… good riddance!" Tuck and Sam looked at me strangely.

"Are you sure?" sam said.

"Heck yeah I'm sure! I ate underwear, everybody saw me taking a shower, I got stuffed into my locker a few _million_ times, and was dressed like a girl from little house on the prairie!" (never watched that show a day in my life but I expect that's what they wear).

"Don't forget being dressed like a baby!" added Tucker showing the picture and laughing his head off.

"I told you to delete that!" I shouted grabbing his PDA and destroyed it with my ectoplasm. Yeah I know it was harsh but he said he was going to delete it like 5 years ago!

Tucker immediately went on his hands and knees gathering the pieces.

"How could you destroy my baby!" tucker wailed.

"You have 10 more in your bag! Get over it!" Sam said rolling her eyes at him.

Suddenly I saw the faint blue mist come out of my mouth. "Cover me" I yelled rushing behind a tree and Sam and Tucker stood in front of me. No one was around but you could ever be too safe. "I'm going ghost!" I felt the familiar tingle of the rings of light spread through my body as I became a ghost. I flew out in full ghost form. Looking for the ghost that set off my ghost sense.

Suddenly I was hit in the back with pink ectoplasm. I saw Vlad behind me. "YOU HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN MY BACK FOR FAR TOO LONG! NOW I'LL FINISH YOU OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he shouted.

 _Weird Vlad hasn't confronted me like this in a while. Speaking of Vlad I thought he was stuck in the ghost zone prison. Well doesn't matter. I knew he would get out sooner or later._

Vlad blasted me again making me fly through the air going to crash into the school. At the last second I turned intangible and went through the wall.

"School just ended and I'm back already. What is my life coming to?" I muttered as I winced in pain. I was soaked head to toe in chemicals from the beakers I'd just broken and it hurts to get thrown into the science lab counter. I rubbed my head a bit dazed.

"Danny! Help!" I heard sam's muffled scream. I looked up to see Sam and Tuck being in a trap of ectoplasm as Vlad held them in one hand, their weapons in his other.

"Sam! Tucker!" I said jumping to my feet the desperation obviously in my voice. Vlad had never been strong enough to capture them both so quickly before and his blasts were stronger than ever. The time in ghost prison made him much more powerful than before and a much greater enemy.

Vlad just easily shot me with the ectogun and I fell on the floor again. I heard him cackle is evil laugh and everything went black.

 **Okay there's the next chapter. To the people who reviewed the story I hope they enjoyed it and I am sorry I have not updated in a while I'll hopefully update again soon. Thanks for the kind reviews can i get 2 more reviews so I can make it 10?**


End file.
